


Cum Kitty.

by NiaChase



Series: Playtime [4]
Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Blindfolds, Brother/Sister Incest, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fake Kisser, Handcuffs, Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Tricia wasn't done. Her body might be, but her mind is about to get the shock of her life.Don't Mess With Craig





	Cum Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's another.

Tricia laid on the bed, bone-tired from her activities with two boys. She should've left Craig alone. How did she deserve all this when all she wanted was good sex. But somehow, she was blinded by a blindfold, her wrist handcuffed, ball gagged, buttplug, nipple clamps making her nipples hard, and somewhere nearby was a vibrator.

Good lord, she was done. She wanted to beg, but she can't. Nothing but spit slid down her chin. Craig watched her squirm, pleased with his work. He gave the vibrator to Clyde to toy with Tricia. He took it and turn it on. Upon hearing it, Tricia tried to move or close her legs, but Craig got on the bed and spread them apart and Clyde got in front of him.

He rubbed the tip of the vibrator on her slight pubic hair, Tricia getting nervous the lower he went. Craig wanted her to understand that no one threatens him without making sure it's secure. The vibrator was at her clit, Tricia going wild and trying to move away. Clyde watched her get wetter and her gag screams turn to wanton moans.

He pressed it slightly hard, Tricia moving her hip against it, feeling pressure in her belly. She whined as her lower regions got warmer and more sensitive. With a roll of the vibrator, Tricia came with a gag scream, her belly tightening and toes curling.

She breathes heavily through her nose, so tired and can't take it anymore. She tried saying it, but the ball gag was the way. She felt her ankles released and some straddling her waist. Someone pressed the buttplug in more, her throat sore from all the noises she was making.

Someone released the clamp on her nipples, a small blessing she supposed. Craig, on her waist, lean down to suck on those perky and hard nipples. Tricia shivered at the warmth, not sure to be glad or not. Clyde went to grab one of the big dildos that were bigger than both Craig and Clyde combined.

He lubes it up, just in case, not really wanting to hurt her too badly. He has a limit. He went back between Tricia's legs and rubbed the lubed tip against her wet lower regions. Tricia wanted to freak out. It was big. Bigger than when she took both the boys. She made a noise of complaint.

Craig, with a sly smile, took the ball gag off and said nothing. Tricia breathes in as much air, coughing a bit. She wished she could wipe her mouth, but the handcuffs were still on her. Craig nodded at Clyde before leaning down to kiss her, taking her whimpers and whines.

Tricia wanted to think it was Clyde. She wanted to and even envision it to cool her sanity. Craig doesn't kiss nor is this gentle. Clyde, watching Tricia take to giant dildo, rubbing his hard-on. It was better than any porn he has seen. Tricia felt the giant thing inside her and wanted to cry, but she focuses on responding to the kiss. They tangle tongue, sucked on lips, and the guy bit her bottom lip.

Craig had a sick joy off of this. Tricia didn't know it was him or she would've stopped and bit him to draw blood. Once the dildo was in, Clyde patted Craig. Craig sat up, covering Tricia's mouth, and nodded before kissing her neck. Tricia was forgetting about Craig, focusing on what she thought was Clyde's mouth.

It was hot, sexy, made her wet and want more. Clyde, still between Tricia's legs, move the dildo, glad she was responding positively. She moans against the hand and made herself suck on those fingers that stick down her mouth. She felt teeth against her neck and knew there would be a hickey there.

Clyde moved the dildo in time with the strokes of his cock, imagining it was him driving her wild. It didn't take much imaging. The dildo glistened and wet sounds echoed the room. Craig, feeling heated as well due to Tricia's responsiveness, rubbed his hard cock. Tricia fell in love with Clyde that kissed her and marked her, willing to do what he wanted.

If he wanted her to be a slut for him, they didn't need Craig for that. The vibrator came on and went against her clit, heightening her pleasure. Soon enough, she was cumming, squirting her juices onto the bed. She was tired. Drained. Done. She felt warmness hit her breast and on her thighs. She kept her eyes open, hoping to see Clyde above her.

The bed lightens up and someone was cleaning her while the other took off handcuffs. she was too tired to take off her blindfold. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Someone did and she was greeted with her worst nightmare. Craig was on her waist while Clyde cleans between her legs. Craig winks and leans down to her ear.

"I think we can say this stays between us. With how responsive you were, I would hate to do this again. Try to get me if you want to because if you do, this will only be the start of your prostitute slutful life." Craig said in her ear. He got off and held his hand out. Clyde handed him money and Craig left.

Clyde explained how he did like her but didn't know the right approach. Craig told him how he would help him for a fee. Craig said she was into this type of thing and Clyde went along. Tricia nodded and forgive Clyde, knowing this wasn't exactly his character. Her mind was stuck on Craig and wondered what should she do.

Or if she should.

Besides...

Craig always gets the upper hand.


End file.
